EROS
by Elie G.S
Summary: Para Saga Rodorio era su hogar, sin embargo, algo le impide volver a formar lazos con el pueblo que lo vio crecer. En el proceso llega alguien a su vida que le hará ver el mundo de una manera direfente y sentir lo que él pensaba nunca llegaría. No Yaoi.
1. Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo desafío

**Un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo desafío.**

 _Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

La ciudad parecía tranquila ese día, Rodorio por lo general solía ser muy agitada a esa hora, se sentía extraño estar parado en ese lugar, ni en sus más locos sueños había esperado volver a pisar el pueblo. Saga miró lo que era ahora Rodorio con algo de nostalgia, tal vez inquietud o remordimiento. Las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que recorrió solo por aquellas calles hacían aproximadamente diez años y no se había atrevido a caminar de nuevo por el pueblo hasta ese día, donde el sol golpeaba más fuerte que nunca y donde el peso que cargaba sobre su pecho y su alma se volvía más pesado, ya sea por vergüenza, por pena, rabia o por todo junto. Sabía que era estúpido esconderse para siempre, pero la culpa era algo que le impedía salir y darle cara a la ciudad que lo vio nacer.

Y ahora que colocaba un pie por la tierra seca y se adentraba por las calles, ahora pavimentadas, notaba el paso de los años, el pueblo había crecido, si bien algunas casas conservaba la arquitectura de hace casi dos décadas, algunas habían cambiado drásticamente, por ejemplo, recordaba vagamente que en la esquina de la calle principal había una pequeña heladería, que en su tiempo de niñez era la novedad del pueblo y que ahora había una tienda de ropa, o aquella vieja y pequeña cantina, que en su tiempo fue el sitio principal para los marinos ahora había triplicado su tamaño y con eso suponía que la cantidad de gente que concurría el lugar también era mucho mayor.

Y mientras hace una pequeña comparación de la estructura de la ciudad, la gente en pueblo comienza a aumentar, los adultos salen camino al trabajo apurados, los niños corren por las calles para llegar al colegio y los buques que han llegado en la madrugada comienza a bajar la mercancía traída desde otras partes del mundo.

Saga botó un suspiro con pesadez tensándose de inmediato, agobiado ya de estar rodeado de los aldeanos de un momento a otro, caminaba a paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies con la mirada puesta en cada persona que pasaba a su lado, veía como cada uno de los aldeanos lo seguía con la mirada, como si lo reconocieran, como si tuviera un cartel que dijera "Asesino y Traidor", sentía como lo juzgaban, lo culpaban, lo condenaban. Internamente sabía que eso no podía ser del todo cierto, era casi imposible que esas personas lo reconocieran, él durante los trece años de mandato siempre ocultó su rostro. El cambio patriarcal dio mucho de que hablar en esos tiempos, pero no era nada más que un pequeño secreto a voces, él se había encargado personalmente de que nadie saliera del Santuario vivo para no esparcir ningún chisme, fuera o no cierto, sobre la verdadera muerte de Shion.

De pronto una sensación de ahogo se apoderaba peligrosamente de su cuerpo y los pies parecían adquirir peso extra, tanto así que no pudo dar ni un paso más. El corazón le latía con fuerza, le costaba respirar y la garganta amenazaba con secársele. La cosa no estaba resultando como lo esperaban.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Quieres moverte? —escuchó a su espalda, Saga solo se hizo a un lado para hacer pasar al hombre que gritaba, chocando accidentalmente con una señora a un lado quien había aventado todas las bolsas al suelo por el choque.

—¡Ten más cuidado por donde vas! —le gritó la mujer alterada, mientras recogía las frutas que rodaban por el suelo. Poco a poco varias voces empezaron a escucharse a su alrededor incrementando poco a poco. Reclamos iban y venían tanto para él como para el resto de las personas que se topaban entre sí.

Una punzada en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar sus piernas y querer alejarse lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar. Se llevó una mano al lado izquierdo de su cabeza enredando los dedos en el cabello azulado, todo el ruido de los gritos le molestaba de una forma casi tortuosa. Se giró sobre sus talones marchándose de ahí, pasando por el lado de un montón de gente, haciéndose espacio a como dé lugar. El bullicio de la gente se seguía escuchando a su espalda y el dolor en su cabeza crecía. Saga miró hacia adelante no podía quedar mucho para salir de ese gentío, gracias a los dioses solo quedaban algunas personas, se adelantó lo más que pudo ahogado de tanto alboroto empujando a mas de uno para salir finalmente de aquel tormento.

Avanzó rápidamente aún después de haberse alejado de la gran muchedumbre, no fue sino hasta que llegó a la salida del pueblo que se permitió dar un respiro. Se detuvo junto a un árbol apoyándose en el tronco para respirar profundamente. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba calmar su corazón, pero por sobre todo necesitaba saber que carajo había sido eso.

* * *

—Tuviste un ataque de pánico —Comenta una voz en la habitación. Saga hecha la cabeza haca atrás acomodándola con el borde del sofá, mientras se sostenía con los dedos el puente de la nariz. El dolor de cabeza no había disminuido desde la mañana tanto así que el dolor había arrasado hasta la nariz y los ojos— Ten, bebe esto —escuchó, junto con el sonido de algo golpear la superficie de la mesa.

—Esto no debería ocurrirle a un caballero dorado —comentó con escepticismo mientras se inclinaba para tomar un vaso y llevarse el contenido a la boca— Maldición, ¿qué demonios es esto Mu? —dice deformando las expresiones faciales, aquello estaba caliente, espeso y amargo.

—Es para tus nervios, de nada Saga. —el lemuriano se sienta en frente al peli azul con su taza entre las manos mientras bebía un sorbo como si nada— Por otro lado, estás tan propenso en ser "víctima" de enfermedades después de un evento traumático, así como cualquiera, —bebe un sorbo de té— eres humano Saga, que seas un caballero dorado no significa que estés exento de enfermedades, no eres un dios.

El mayor volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, Mu tenía razón, él era solo un humano, pero esperaba que después de todo lo que le tocó vivir, un ataque de pánico fuera lo último que lo aquejaría.

» Sé que te cuesta entenderlo y que no es lo que querías, pero era algo que se veía venir, ya sabes luego de tu… –Mu calló de repente, no era correcto abrir viejas heridas, no después de esto – Lo que quiero decir, es que tu cuerpo y mente intenta protegerte de nuevos sucesos traumáticos, rechazan cualquier cosa que pueda provocarte daño. —

Eso estaba mucho mejor, entendía que era una reacción normal de su cuerpo, pero ¿por qué él?, ¿Acaso los Dioses no estaban cansados de colocarles pruebas?

— Gracias Mu —dice finalmente. El ariano lo ve marcharse ataviado por lo sucedido, podía hacerse una idea de lo que significa vivir como él, el constante temor a sí mismo, el cargo de conciencia, la vergüenza, la pena, entre otras cosas que sin duda deben rondar por la cabeza de Saga. Él mismo le había instado en acercarse al pueblo con el fin de romper un trauma, de lograr una conexión con el resto y así avanzar para conseguir tener una vida lo mas normal posible dentro de sus responsabilidades dentro del Santuario.

Ya había dado el primer paso, que costó muchos días. No había llegado demasiado lejos, como él esperaba que lo hiciera, pero era un avance. Ahora solo esperaba que este ataque de pánico no haya mermado la poca fuerza de voluntad del geminiano.

Mu se quedó unos minutos más mirando la tasa que Saga había dejado a medio terminar, pensando si algún día su compañero sería capaz de dejar atrás sus fantasmas.

* * *

Se estaba formando un caos en la plaza central del pueblo y Kanon con la curiosidad picándole se acercó donde se arremolinaba toda la gente, traía en un brazo una bolsa con las comprar que había hecho desde temprano y en la otra una pera a medio comer. A medida que se iba acercando los murmullos de la gente crecían hasta formarse en reclamos que iban y venían de una persona a otra, se sorprendió ante dicho acontecimiento, Rodorio solía ser un pueblo bastante aburrido y estas cosas pasaban casi nunca, por lo que era imposible perderse de un espectáculo y mas a esta hora de la mañana, eso mantendría ocupado su aburrimiento por un rato. Y con la sonrisa burlona se acercó poco a poco, escuchando las quejas y las discusiones que mantenían. Las mujeres peleaban entre ellas, se gritaban y señalaban las mercancías estropeadas en el suelo, los hombres discutían casi a punto de agarrarse a golpes y en cada paso y situación que Kanon escuchaba con total admiración y gracia oía acerca de un hombre quien había corrido como loco por el pueblo.

La curiosidad de Kanon creció con eso y sonrió burlón al pensar que su hermano no era el único loco del lugar, el es marina sabía que no sacaría nada de información quedándose con esas viejas que lo único que hacían eran gritarse, él quería saber que había pasado, quien era ese loco y burlarse de las desgracias ajenas por supuesto y para eso tendría adentrarse en el grupo más grande y bullicioso. Caminó haciéndose paso por las personas hasta llegar a la parte central con toda la curiosidad acumulada y su sorpresa fue que al llegar lo único que vio fue a una joven tirada en el suelo y un montón de gente preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Kanon bufó desilusionado, tanto alboroto por una chica en el suelo. Aburrido de todo y decepcionado por no poder encontrar al tipo loco se dio media vuelta para regresar al santuario dejar el aburridísimo pueblo, pero el grito de una mujer lo detuvo.

—¡Es él!, ¡El sujeto de cabello azul! —Kanon giró la cabeza por curiosidad, pero su sorpresa fue que la mujer lo estaba apuntando a él. De pronto el resto de la gente lo empezó a mirar, Kanon se sintió realmente incomodo y nervioso, lo estaban culpando por algo que no él no había hecho.

—No sé de qué están hablando, me están confundiendo con alguien más —dijo en su defensa, pero la gente parecía hacer oídos sordos y se acercaban a Kanon gritándole un montón de cosas que no entendía. Analizando la situación, no era mucho lo que podía hacer sino correr.

Abandonó el lugar con la gente siguiéndolo detrás, corrió lo más rápido que podía ir, tenía que alejarse lo antes posible, solo tenía que llegar a la salida de Rodorio y abrir un portal para llegar a la entrada del santuario. Así que, aprovechando los árboles que había alrededor, subió hacia el mal alto y desde allí desaparecería. Kanon no había dejado ni el polvo, la gente lo buscaba por todas partes.

Llegó agitado a la entrada de Aries, ingresando rápidamente sin pedir permiso siquiera, tenía que hablar con alguien muy seriamente cerca de esto. Cuando Mu se asomó para ver de quien era ese cosmos tan alterado de encontró con el ex marina caminando furioso.

—Lo sé, no me digas nada, tengo que arreglar un asunto con mi hermano —Mu lo dejó pasar sorprendido, era muy pocas las veces, por no decir ninguna en que veía a Kanon furioso, por lo que solo lo miró alejarse hasta pasar por la salida del templo, suspiró cansado negando con la cabeza, estos gemelos en verdad tenían un serio problema en controlar de sus emociones.

 **oOo**

—¿Un ataque de pánico? —pregunta Kanon sentado en el sofá mientras se coloca una bolsa con hielo debajo de su ojo izquierdo— ¡Casi me linchan allá abajo por un estúpido ataque de pánico! —replica sujetándose la bolsa para girarse a ver a su hermano.

Las cosas no habían resultado para Kanon, ya que apenas a llegar a Géminis le pidió una explicación de porque lo habían confundido en el pueblo, Saga quien no sabía en realidad de lo que estaba hablando su hermano, lo único que gesticuló fue un levantamiento de ceja a modo de incredulidad, haciendo explotar al menor, para que al segundo después ambos estuvieran golpeándose en la sala. Cuando se habían agotado de pelar se sentaron en el sofá par conversar lo que había ocurrido, fue ahí que Kanon le relató todo lo que había ocurrido en el pueblo y Saga le explicó lo sucedido y como es que obviamente lo confundieron con él.

—No sabía que ibas a estar ahí —dice Saga más calmado mirándose el golpe que había recibido en el abdomen y que claramente estaba cambiando de color— Y no es culpa mía que te hallas quedado a espiar, eso es responsabilidad tuya. —

—¡Agg cállate! —le responde lanzándole un cojín del sofá, cual su hermano esquivó- Ya no podré aparecerme por el pueblo en varios días.

Saga no dijo nada, en realidad no le importaba mucho si Kanon se aparecía seguido por ahí o no, sino la historia que había detrás de todo este asunto, que por culpa de su incapacidad de controlarse a así mismo una persona había salido herida, Kanon no mencionó la gravedad, por lo que no debería haber sido algo muy serio, pero había lastimado a alguien de todas formas, ¿Cómo reaccionaría para una próxima ocasión?, ¿Sería que cada vez que intente cruzar el pueblo sería peor?, él no quería terminar destruyendo el pueblo, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia solo circular por los terrenos del santuario, él sentía la necesidad de ayudar y enmendar el error que había cometido en el pasado, sentía que se lo debía a la gente, pero como podría hacerlo si se quedaba sin aliento tan solo al estar unos cuantos metros dentro.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —pregunta el ex marina, viendo como su hermano caminaba con rumbo a la salida de Géminis— ¡¿Me dejarás hablando solo?!, ¡Maldición Saga! —

* * *

—Supongo que, si vienes hasta acá, no es por algo bueno —la voz de Mu se parece al traspasar el umbral de Aries, Saga solo lo mira desde el lugar, Mu tenía toda la razón— ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? —

—He lastimado a alguien en el pueblo —le dijo, intentó no sonar terrible y no sabía si lo había logrado, Mu se extrañó ante eso, con tan poca información por su mente pasaban mil y unas posibilidades de "lastimar".

—¿A qué te refieres?, en la mañana solo me dijiste que habías salido corriendo —Saga bajó un poco la cabeza y Mu, lo invitó a que se sentara y estuviera más cómodo, le daría un tiempo para que reordenara lo que quería contarle, por lo que se fue a la cocina por algo de beber.

Cuando volvió llegó con una pequeña bandeja con dos tasas llenas de tibio contenido, le ofreció una al mayor, la tasa tenía un liquido negro. Saga le miró con desconfianza.

—Solo es café- le responde el ariano, Saga lo toma y bebe un poco —ahora explícame bien eso de que lastimaste a alguien en el pueblo.

—Al parecer luego de que salí corriendo se produjo un pequeño caos, algunos perdieron sus comprar, se arruinaron algunas carretas y unos de los caballos había salido y arrasó con alguien, Kanon dice que es una mujer —dice con pena, se sentía realmente mal por ello.

—Bueno, como ibas a saber tu que podría pasar aquello, fue un accidente —dice Mu

—Pude haber evitado todo esto —

—Estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo —el pelilila había encontrado que después de todo lo que había pasado Saga aún seguía culpándose por prácticamente todo y entendía el por qué, pero yo todos sabían el motivo y todos habían aprendido a perdonarlo, sin embargo, el único que no lo había logrado era él mismo, y como amigo y compañero él le daba una mano para lograr quitarse la culpa retenida tan dentro de él- ¿Has pensado que tal vez era justo lo que tenía que pasar?

—¿Dañar a alguien? —

—Mira, velo de la forma que quieras, como destino, casualidad o como algo inevitable —comenzó el ariano dejando su tanza sobre la bandeja— nosotros sabemos cuál es nuestro rol aquí, tenemos fijo nuestro deber, pero no significa que podamos abarcar siempre todo, ni siquiera la diosa puede evitar que ocurran catástrofes, entonces no te culpes a ti mismo por eso. Ahora, si lo que te molesta es que pudiste y no hiciste, entonces tómalo como un aprendizaje, para que a la próxima tengas en consideración como podrían resultar las cosas si retomas nuevamente tu objetivo o simplemente si es que quieres seguir con ese objetivo, ponle peso y analízalo, y cuando hayas hecho eso sabrás perfectamente lo que tienes hacer y cuanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar.

Su compañero lo escuchaba atento, analizó las palabras que le había dirigido su compañero y tenía razón, una parte de sí no quería seguir atormentándose por lo que había hecho hace algunos años que basta, pero la otra parte le decía que le faltaría vida para poder enmendar lo sucedido, era ahora decisión suya saber a cuál de los dos seguir.

—Gracias Mu —le dice sinceramente, sus facciones por ese momento se habían ablandado, no estaba serio, sino en paz— siempre es tan reponedor hablar contigo, espero no saturar tu paciencia.

Mu rio.

—La paciencia es mi virtud más desarrollada —Mu sabía que nadie era perfecto, que todos llevaban una parte oscura en su alma, inclusive él.

—Lamento tener que venir solo para contarte mis problemas —añade el mayor, levantándose, tenía mucho en que pensar.

—No te disculpes, sabes que puedes venir a contarme lo que sea, solo intenta que no sea en la noche —bromea, Saga lo sabe y se ríen juntos. Ambos se despiden, el peliazul camina un par de pasos y Mu lo detiene— Saga —lo llama por su nombre, el nombrado no se gira y espera a que su compañero hable, el tono de Aries cambia—, no dejes que él único que se interponga en tu bienestar seas tú mismo. —

Saga asiente y retoma su marcha para llegar a su templo, esta noche sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Después de algunos días después del suceso de Rodorio, Saga recién se atrevía a descender para intentar poder ingresar al pueblo, él había hecho un trato consigo mismo en no sobre exigirse, iría paso a paso y en el caso de él se sintiera ahogado retomaría con calma, para intentarlo al día siguiente. Era su decisión y la respetaría, avanzaría, aunque le costara, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría.

Ya la entrada al pueblo estaba enfrente de él, las casas, los arcos de piedra, le daban el punto de inicio, las calles empedradas. Caminó despacio respirando con tranquilidad, con toda la fe puesta en que llegaría más lejos que la última vez, siguió caminando por las calles, la cantidad de gente era regular, sentía el corazón acelerado, tal vez por los nervios. Cuando llegó a una pequeña plaza se sentó en una de las bancas para descansar y adaptarse un poco a ese ambiente.

Todo se veía tan tranquilo, las mujeres ordenando cajas fuera de sus casas, hombres acarreando cosas sobre las carretas. Cerca de él una joven tocaba la guitarra sobre el pasto, por otro lado unos perros jugueteaban correteándose por los alrededores mientras un grupo de niños iban detrás de ellos. Estaba saliendo las cosas de maravillas, incluso se estaba calmando, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, hasta que escuchó unos gritos cerca de él.

Miró a un costado de él y vio como dos hombres se acercaban enojados, Saga se quedó en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, no provocaría nada. Cuando los hombres estuvieron cerca le gritaron.

—¡Eres tú el sujeto del otro día! —le señaló uno de los hombres, de pronto todo parecía quedarse en silencio, las madres entraron rápidamente a sus hijos y los hombres salieron rápido a sus deberes y otros simplemente miraban.

—¡Tú arruinaste nuestra mercadería, los caballos destruyeron parte de las tiendas y una mujer salió lastimada! —le dijo el otro enseñándole sus puños. Saga se levantó de la banca, era una cabeza más grande que los otros dos hombres quienes por instinto retrocedieron un paso cada uno.

—Yo..

—¡Esperen!—grita una voz femenina cerca de ellos, los hombres abren él paso ven a la misma joven que tocaba cerca de ellos—, están equivocados, este hombre no fue quien armó el alboroto en el centro, ¿verdad señor? —pregunta la chica, a Saga le molesta un poco el adjetivo y es que él no era tan viejo para que lo llamaran de esa forma, la miró seriamente indicándole la molestia que sentía, pero la joven no lo había mirado siquiera, pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la chica tosió débilmente y Saga comprendió que tenía que responder.

—No —dice, no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pensó, pero la verdad no sabía que más podía agregar sin agravar la mentira. La joven se le acerca a paso lento situándose a un lado del peliazul enganchando su brazo con el de Saga.

—Lo ven —dice regalándoles una sonrisa. Los hombres se miran incrédulos, como esa chiquilla podía creer que con esas palabras tendría la razón.

—¡Eso no asegura nada, ¿cómo estás tan segura niña?! —Los hombres estaban perdiendo la paciencia, Saga con mero instinto protector se adelantó un paso para proteger a la joven.

—Porque soy la persona a quien aventaron al suelo, lo reconocería en cualquier parte —les dijo sin un ápice de miedo. Los hombres no muy convencidos y más intimidados por Saga que por otra cosa los dejaron en paz y se marcharon viéndolo de forma amenazante mientras se alejaban.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de ellos Saga se atrevió a hablar.

—Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo —la joven giró por primera vez su rostro hacia él y le sonrió— … y perdona por haberte empujado ese día, ¿te lastimaste? —Saga vio como ella abría lentamente los ojos y su sonrisa desaparecía de la misma manera, pero no parecía molesta, ni asustada, ni sorprendida.

—Fue solo un esguince, aún debo llevar las vendas y caminar con apoyo, pero el médico dijo que dentro de unos días estará como nuevo —le dice levantando un poco su vestido, elevando sus hombros no muy preocupada por el asunto, enseñándole su pie vendado, volviendo su mirada al frente sin soltar el brazo de Saga—, y acepto tus disculpas, pero para saldar tu deuda conmigo te pediré que me acompañes a un sitio —dice cantarina, Saga tenía pensado negarse, pero sería muy descortés de su parte, primero provocarle el esguince aunque fuera inconscientemente y segundo dejarla sola después de haberlo defendido hace un momento, eso sería añadir dos cosas más a su lista de malas acciones. Por lo que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar acompañarla.

—Bien, ¿Dónde tienes que ir? —preguntó mirándola de reojo, viendo como se llevaba un mechón de sus suaves risos castaños detrás de la oreja y luego cogía el tirante del estuche de la guitarra y la colgaba en su hombro del brazo libre.

—A la cafetería que está en el centro del pueblo, se está acercando la hora del almuerzo —dice sonriendo nuevamente, esa chica tenía algo realmente extraño, era como si estuviera hipnotizada por alguna cosa, Saga miró hacia el frente, esperando ver que era lo que captaba su atención, pero no veía nada relevante que pudiera ser llamativo. En fin, solo tendría que dejarla en dicho lugar y su deuda habría quedado saldada, así que dio el primer paso con la chica enganchada aún de su brazo, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltar, la chica le siguió con algo de dificultad y fue entonces que se recordó del pequeño problema en su tobillo y bajó la velocidad.

A medida que se adentraba al pueblo Saga se colocaba cada vez mas ansioso, veía a la gente mirándolo y murmurando cosas. Intentó serenarse, respirar profundo y pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo conseguía y cada vez mas se iba llenando de gente y su mente de nuevas ideas que no ayudaban a calmarse. El mismo impulso que lo llevó a acorrer aquel día volvía de forma amenazante, el mismo deseo de darse media vuelta y regresar a encerrarse en su templo estaban a flor de piel, de hecho, se detuvo en medio del camino para voltearse, pero el agarre en su brazo se intensificó y recordó que no venía solo.

—Calma—escucha una voz suave a su lado, saga no dice nada, solo se queda ahí de pie sin hacer nada. La muchacha insiste—. Debes mantener la calma —le dice dirigiéndole una mirada su mirada algo preocupada— Cierra los ojos, no pienses en nadie, respira profundo siente como tus pulmones se llenan de oxígeno, -Saga no estaba convencido de hacerlo, pero algo en ella lo hizo querer intentarlo, no supo si era por que estaba lastimada y podría pasarle algo mucho peor si no se contenía o por la verdadera preocupación en sus ojos pardos. Sea lo que haya sido obedeció y se dejó llevar por esa vocecita suave que llegaba a sus oídos- cuenta hasta cinco y bota todo el aire como si expulsaras todo lo malo de tu cuerpo, tienes que repetirlo hasta que te sientas mejor, aunque sea un poco. —le dice, mientras buscaba con la mano libre algo en su bolso sacando de ahí una esfera marrón— Ten, en el momento que estés contando aprieta esto —le muestra la pelota.

Saga abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el objeto algo incrédulo, no creía de verdad que esas cosas resultaran, pero no quería armar de nuevo otro escándalo, él quería superar su maldita ansiedad y poder disfrutar de las caminatas en paz, además no podía volver y correr con la joven enganchada aun de su brazo, en el mejor de los pronósticos volvería a lastimarse el tobillo. Así que repitió todo de nuevo, respiró profundo y tomó la dichosa pelota con su mano libre, contó hasta cinco y botó luego todo el aire en sus pulmones al tiempo que apretaba con su mano, volvió a hacer lo mismo nuevamente, pero esta vez era la joven quien le incentivó a dar un paso, luego otro y después otro, y cuando menos se lo esperaba ambos iban de nuevo de camino hacia la panadería.

La tensión no desaparecía, tampoco el hecho de que veía que toda la gente lo miraba de la peor forma y murmuraban maldiciones hacia él, pero podía controlarse, no sabía si por su respiración o por que traía con él a alguien más. Se sentía fatal, incluso ahora sentía que se le revolvía el estómago y le faltaba la respiración. La joven hablaba durante el camino, no fue mucho, alguno que otro comentario para despejar la mente de Saga y aminorar así el tiempo, pero a él se le hacía realmente eterno.

Cuando por fin llegaron Saga dejó a la joven fuera de la panadería que ella le había indicado, soltó por fin su brazo y se despidió de él agitando una mano mientras le sonreía y le agradecía por haberla traído.

Saga le habló para devolverle la pelota, pero la joven se negó.

—Por ahora puedes quedártela, te servirá para volver —dice mirándolo con ojos risueños—, cuando ya no te sirva puedes devolvérmela. —Saga le da las gracias y se volvió girando sobre sus pies, no podía aguantar un minuto más en ese lugar, necesitaba volver o estallaría en pleno pueblo.

La joven esperó unos minutos antes de entrar, cuando creyó que él se había ido por completo volteó y buscó con las palmas de sus manos alguna superficie plana, avanzó tambaleante unos dos pasos hasta encontrar una de las ventanas de la panadería, agarrando bien el tirante del estuche de su guitarra, arrastró su mano libre por la superficie hasta hallar la puerta de la tienda y la abrió dando pasos inestables, una vez dentro alguien se acercaba para ayudarle con sus cosas y guiándola hasta una mesa situada en la ventana.

Saga quedó por un momento ido, e incluso su malestar había aminorado un poco, había visto todo aquello, había avanzado apenas un poco cuando por cosas de la vida decidió mirar hacia atrás solo para corroborar que la joven había ingresado sana y salva a la tienda, pero descubrió otra cosa que no se hubo percatado, la joven a quien él había acompañado hace unos pocos minutos y quien lo había defendido no podía ver.

* * *

Hola a todos!, he venido con una nueva historia alejada de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Desde hacía tiempo tenía esta historia en mente, de hecho está basada en un One Shot que hice, el cual se llama "Tu pequeño secreto", por si quieren pasar a leerlo, este vendría siendo el desarrollo de dicha historia.

Espero con todo corazón le puedan dar una oportunidad, sé que el principio no es muy llamativo, pero les juro que tiene una bonita historia, ya está un poco avanzada, pero sigo puliendola.

Creo que ya no hay mucho que decir, de verdad espero les haya gustado esta empezada.

Adiós.


	2. Toca fondo, pero no eternamente

**Toca fondo, pero no eternamente**

oOo

Disclaimer: SS y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad y autoria de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Había permanecido en ese sitio por mucho tiempo, tanto así que por un momento olvidó su malestar, por ese momento aquella desagradable sensación en el cuerpo se le había esfumado como humo al viento al igual que su respiración. La chica a la que había acompañado por el pueblo para saldar su deuda estaba en una de las mesas que dan a la ventana, allí la chica descansaba su rostro sobre unas de sus manos con la vista perdida en la nada. Todo este tiempo había pensado que la chica era algo extraña, despistada e ingenua, pero el único con esas cualidades había sido él mismo. Desvió el rostro siguiendo el camino de regreso a casa y como un golpe todo se le aventaba sobre él, las náuseas, la asfixia, el doloroso latido de su corazón. Esta vez agachó la cabeza y salió a paso firme, ocultando sus ojos de la vista de los demás, mientras que en su mano la pelota que le había regalado aquella joven era estrujada a más no poder, blanqueando los nudillos de la mano.

Miró hacia atrás mirándola por última vez. No sabía cuándo volvería al pueblo, ni tampoco sabía si volvería a verla algún día.

Llegó a su templo sudado, había caminado a todo lo que daban sus pies sin parar en ningún momento. Cuando pasó el umbral de su templo un sentimiento de confort había llenado su cuerpo, se echó en el sofá más cercano descansando su espalda en el espaldar con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, respiraba agitado, llenaba sus pulmones de aire nuevo, de tranquilidad, de confianza, de protección.

No sabía por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía mal y no mal en el sentido físico como había estado desde hace casi dos horas, sino mal en conciencia, se sintió el mayor idiota de todo el mundo, ¿cómo podía estar él agobiándose por esas cosas cuando había personas en el mundo quienes aun teniendo menos podían superarlo?. En realidad, eso jamás había pasado antes por su cabeza, tal vez porque nunca había sufrido de esos males, él siempre fue una persona con el suficiente orgullo y confianza como para que se pudiera meditarlo siquiera, pero ahí entraba en otra situación, en que él jamás había estado pendiente del resto de las personas, no como el siempre creyó y se jactó. Fue en su juventud tan orgulloso y egocéntrico que pensando que estando cerca de las personas ya era suficiente para que estas abandonaran sus problemas, como si se tratase de un Dios quien bendijera todo lo que tocaba a su paso y fuera suficiente para que el resto se postrara a sus pies. Y no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Él quien se jactaba de ser alguien misericordioso y bondadoso jamás se había preocupado por un aldeano que estuviera en mayor problema, ¿Cuántas personas había en el pueblo que necesitara asistencia médica especial?, ¿Cuántos eran los que no tenían los medios como para costearse sus medicamentos?, ¿Cuántos eran los padres quienes no tenían como alimentar a su familia?, ¿Cuántos huérfanos existían aún en ese pueblo? Y podía seguir extendiendo la lista de preguntas, pero eso lo haría sentir mas miserable y egoísta, y no quería sentirse así, no quería ser así nuevamente.

La cabeza le daba vueltas por tantas cosas y amenazaba con dolerle las sienes, exhaló con fuerza sin saber realmente que hacer, restregándose el borde de su mano por la frente para quitarse el exceso de sudor notando algo extraño, en ella traía la pelota que le había pasado aquella joven del pueblo, la mantenía apretada todavía, soltó su mano para liberarla de la tortuosa presión de su fuerza y la miró por unos segundos. Él realmente quería ayudar al pueblo, pero no sabía que hacer o si estaba apto para hacerlo y entre tanta confusión, como si de una señal divina se tratase una idea le llegó a su mente, tenía dos opciones no hacer nada y quedarse con esos ruidos en su mente y alma o se armaría de valor y contribuía en su propia sanidad y en la del resto. Se levantó mirando la esfera en su mano una vez más, no sabía por qué, si había sido tal objeto el que lo había ayudado, pero de algo estaba seguro, que volvería al pueblo, por él, por su mente, por su tranquilidad.

* * *

Estaba por anochecer cuando todos habían recibido una invitación a reunirse en el templo de la Diosa Athena. Saga quien había terminado de bañarse se encontraba descansando sobre su cama leyendo un libro. Se levantó de inmediato y temió que algo malvado estuviera rondando por el Santuario o por los alrededores, por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de géminis. Se puso su armadura y subió hasta el templo de su Diosa, encontrándose en el camino a sus demás compañeros, quienes enfundados en sus corazas doradas se les veía su cara de preocupación, incluyendo a Kanon quien al no ser el legítimo guardián fue aceptado por la Diosa y llamado a reunirse con el resto. Todos iban serios, alguno que otro intentaba lograr calmar el ambiente con algún comentario gracioso, pero no lograban su cometido.

Cuando los trece llegaron frente a Saori se arrodillaron en forma de saludo. La Diosa les dio la bienvenida, el grupo se levantó y esperaron atentos a la noticia que su Diosa.

—Queridos Caballeros, los he llamado para darles a conocer una gran noticia. —Comenzó a hablar la joven pelilila quien se veía particularmente emocionada y hasta orgullosa. La mayoría se habían relajados ante lo dicho por su Diosa quitando esa postura rígida casi robótica, para dar paso a las verdaderas posturas de aquella noche— En vista de lo alejado que se ha encontrado el Santuario del pueblo de Rodorio en los últimos años, hemos decidido con Shion que es hora de hacernos participes en el crecimiento cultural, educativo y espiritual, de formar un vínculo positivo con los habitantes del pueblo, —La mayoría estaban sorprendidos y hasta emocionados por la noticia, todos habían sido participes fantasmas en cuestiones sociales con el pueblo, desde siempre se les había prohibido bajar al pueblo a no ser que sea por asuntos puntuales, la tarea de buscar las cosas necesarias para cada ser humano eran hechos por personas anexas al santuario o aprendices.

Saga en particular tenía una batalla interna, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la dedición tomada por la joven Saori, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable de que la brecha que existía entre el Santuario y Rodorio fuera por su culpa.

Durante los primeros años de su poder sobre el santuario él solía bajar en su lapsus de conciencia donde por, quizás remordimiento, daba vueltas por el pueblo con su identidad oculta tras los ropajes papales, pero las cosas fueron cambiando paulatinamente, ya no podía tener control de si mismo y de a poco las visitas al pueblo fueron menguando hasta que ya no colocaba ni un pie fuera del Santuario, prohibiendo que el resto de los caballeros dorados fueran a mezclarse con el resto del pueblo, incluyendo a la mayoría de los caballeros de plata, siendo solo permitido solo a un grupo de caballeros de bronce, los cuales estaban bajo la confianza del Patriarca.

Fueron estas las razones por las que después de terminadas las guerras y su vida de vuelta en el mundo terrenal era que sentía un deber con el lugar.

—Estuvimos en una difícil aceptación de nuestros servicios con el poder político en Athenas, pero por fin nos han accedido a retomar las decisiones sobre los habitantes y el pueblo, incluyendo defensa, economía y educación, con algunas restricciones, pero eso es lo de menos, ya hemos logrado lo que queríamos. Y como primera acción, estamos planeando la restauración y el patrocinio del orfanato del pueblo, más la construcción de una universidad en el pueblo —La sorpresa de los santos no se hicieron esperar, algunos estaban en total acuerdo, más algunos creían que era un proyecto muy grande para comenzar. No cabía duda de que cuando la Diosa deseaba era en grande, quizás para ella era solo un grano de arena en comparación con sus planes con la humanidad—, por eso haremos un festival para dar a conocer esos proyectos al pueblo en el solsticio de primavera, ahí nos daremos a conocer al pueblo y empezaremos una nueva era de paz.

Las felicitaciones por parte de sus caballeros no se hicieron esperar, Saori se veía feliz y emocionada, se notaba que era un asunto de gran importancia para ella y nadie se atrevió a declinar alguna ayuda, aunque no estuvieran del todo de acuerdo, como era el caso de DeathMask y Shura.

—Caballeros estamos a solo tres meses y medio del solsticio de primavera, —Tomó Shion la palabra y el resto de los presentes callaron— y necesitamos la ayuda de ustedes para poder llevar a cabo una buena presentación, por lo que si no tienen algún inconveniente—

—Yo creo esto es una perd… ¡ogh! —En la fila se podía ver a DeathMask inclinado tras un golpe en las costillas por parte de Afrodita quien parecía bastante abochornado por tal comentario de su compañero.

—¿DeathMask, ocurre algo? —Preguntó Shion con sarcasmo.

—Nada… todo en orden —dice con dolor, el resto de sus compañeros rieron a costa del dolor del cuarto guardián.

—Bien como nadie está en desacuerdo, estaremos reuniéndonos para los preparativos, así que estén atentos, pueden retirarse. —Fue la orden directa, el resto contento de ya poder volver al templo se despidieron de la Diosa y de Shion antes de salir con calma por la puerta principal.

Saga salió de ahí con algo de recelo, el tenía planeado acercarse al pueblo a su ritmo, pero al parecer tenía menos tiempo del que esperaba, ¿podría llevar las cosas con tranquilidad en tres meses?, sinceramente esperaba que sí, no podría imaginarse a él mismo haciendo tremendo espectáculo por otro ataque de pánico.

—¿Qué te pareció esto?, ¿No crees que es maravilloso? —se escuchó una voz a un lado de él, que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Aioros se había adelantado hasta llegar a su lado— Así podrás hacer lo que has venido deseando desde hace tiempo. —le dice aparentemente feliz por él, pero tal parecía que él era el único que no parecía muy feliz con eso— ¿ocurre algo?, no te veo muy entusiasmado —pregunta.

—Me encanta —dice con su tono de voz monótona.

—Pues avísale a tu cara, pareciera que fuera una mala profecía en vez buenas nuevas. —le dice bromeando, una mueca que parecía ser sonrisa apareció en la angustiada cara del gemelo y Aioros quitó esa cara burlona por una preocupada— ¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme? —Saga agacha la cabeza, había conversado lo último que le había ocurrido solo con Mu, pero con las noticias recientes necesitaba contarle esto a su mejor amigo.

—Tuve un ataque de pánico hace unos días en el pueblo y salió lastimada una persona —dice, Aioros se queda callado por un momento la espera de alguna otra cosa que Saga pudiera aportar- Mu dice que es mi mente quien intenta protegerme de otros eventos traumáticos y que costará algo de tiempo en que pueda quitarse.

—Vaya, ¿fue algo muy grave? —Saga le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, evitando contarle que se había encontrado con la joven que había lastimado, no lo encontraba realmente importante, por lo demás no omitió nada— No parece algo tan grave, pensé que habías mandado a otra dimensión medio pueblo —Intenta subirle el ánimo, pero por la cara de su compañero parece no funcionar— Mira, aunque no puedo perdonarte que hayas ido primero a contarle a Mu tus problemas antes que a mí, pienso que tiene razón, creo que si bien pudo pasar algo peor también creo que puedes superarlo y hacer que no pase nada en un futuro.

—Tengo tres meses para no desaparecer el pueblo —le dice, el dramatismo estaba en los genes geminianos al parecer, pensó Aioros.

—No creo que desaparezcas el pueblo, pero solo tú puedes quitarte esos pensamientos negativos de tu cabeza, que lo único que hacen en vez de incentivarte es darte los peores panoramas, por favor no caigas en la paranoia —le dice con sinceridad, apreciaba a Saga mucho mas que a un viejo amigo, si no más bien como su hermano y por eso no quería que el se perdiera solo por esos lados donde la cordura mental no tiene regreso, pero como lo había dicho, solamente él podía salir de la burbuja del pesimismo y pasar al mundo de la realidad, no esperaba que fuera el positivismo en persona, pero que pudiera ver las cosas de otras formas que no sean las negativas era un gran paso— Bien, tengo que dejarte, piensa en lo que te he dicho por favor. Buenas noches Saga.

Ambos se despidieron en Sagitario y Saga siguió su camino alejados del resto, meditó en el trayecto a su templo las palabras de Aioros, en lo que podía pasar si él seguía cayendo en esos pensamientos positivos, necesitaba llevar las riendas de sus pensamientos y creen en sí mismo, era una batalla que él tenía que pelear con su negatividad. Cuando llegó a Géminis se fue directo a su cama dejando su armadura guardada y volviendo a su habitación. Mañana sería otro día, haría que todo esto que él estaba viviendo valiera la pena.

* * *

No había bajado al pueblo como en unas dos semanas, quería esperar un par de días antes de volver a pisar el lugar, pero no contaba con una misión importantísima donde no podía negarse a ir y la cual le había tomado un poco más de la cuenta en terminar. Así que estaba ahora pisando la entrada del pueblo para intentarlo una vez más. Saga tenía la vista fija en la calle que guiaba al centro del pueblo, con la mente repitiéndose frases positivas y con la mano derecha apretando una pelota de goma hasta deformarla por completo. Caminó con pasos seguros adentrándose entre las pequeñas casas para dar inicio a las construcciones más grandes.

No había avanzado mucho cuando una sensación conocida le invade el pecho, las palpitaciones se habían acelerado. Se detuvo para respirar profundo, mientras que su mano estrangulaba sin piedad la pelota. Cuando se hubo relajado decidió dar un par de pasos más, siguiendo un ritmo de respiración profundo y hasta exagerado. No se detuvo hasta que el dolor de cabeza se instaló en su mente que tuvo un poco de precaución, todo le daba vueltas de una forma lenta, por lo que se apoyó en una de las paredes de una casa, apretando y relajando.

No pasó mucho para que todo se diera vuelta a su alrededor de forma más rápida y la boca se le llenara de saliva. Pensó en seguir, pero se sentía terrible. De pronto algo ocurrió, no supo porque, tal vez fue instinto o precaución propia, pero giró su cabeza a un costado y vio a unos cuantos metros a un hombre de avanzada edad cargando un par de cajas sobre una carreta de madera y sobre él una escalera de emergencia antigua a punto de caer sobre el anciano.

Saga dudó, entre la maraña de sensaciones que sentía, no sabía si ir en su ayuda, bastó que alguien pegara el grito para advertir que la escalera se había desprendido por completo cayendo en picada hacia abajo. La gente que estaba pasando por ahí, se quedó absorta ante la catástrofe que se avecinaba, algunos se tapaban los ojos ante lo inevitable y otros simplemente se habían quedado petrificado sin saber qué hacer.

Se sintió primero un golpe seco y luego el sonido metálico del fierro al caer al suelo, las exclamaciones de la gente alrededor no se hicieron esperar, acercándose para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que había sucedido. Nadie supo cómo, ni a qué hora un hombre se había interpuesto entre el anciano y la vieja escalera, deteniendo el impacto solamente con su brazo derecho para luego caer el objeto al suelo. La gente se le había acercado hablando todos a la vez.

Saga se giró para ver al anciano y este sin saber bien que había pasado le dio las gracias, donde este lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Bastó apenas unos segundos para que el lugar se atestara de gente, la mayoría curiosos que se acercaron luego de los gritos de los ya presentes. Saga empezó a sentirse extraño rodeado de tanta gente y salió de ahí como pudo, ya había sido suficiente por el día de hoy.

Se había alejado del pueblo, había llegado al comienzo del bosque, avanzó unos cuantos metros adentro y se recostó debajo de un árbol, ahora si podía relajarse luego de eso. El griego suspiró cansado, eso había sido extraño, por un momento se había sentido como en esos tiempos antes de que Ares invadiera su mente, por un momento se había sentido pleno, que era él mismo, pero había sido por solo un momento, ya que pronto había vuelto ser la persona actual, ver tanta cantidad de gente observándolo lo habían puesto nervioso otra vez. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos pesimistas y se quedaría con este lapsus de tiempo donde fue el Saga que siempre debió haber existido. Cerró los ojos, aún era temprano para volver al santuario y quería extender esa felicidad por un tiempo más antes de volver. Y así Saga quedó inmerso en un sueño tranquilo, en medio de un lugar sereno y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Saga llegó al santuario con las energías renovadas, se duchó y caminó a su habitación para recostarse en su cama, haberse quedado apoyado en el árbol no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, pero adolorido y todo no podía quitarse el gusto de la satisfacción. Había dado un gran paso hoy, aunque por un momento pensó que colapsaría. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y le parecía ahora algo tan renovador, como si sintiera la libertad en cada inspiración, como si con eso su cuerpo se llenara de nuevas oportunidades. Llevó una mirada a su mano, quien tenía consigo la pelota de espuma que le había prestado aquella joven, la apretó con fuerza, deformándola hasta quedar reducida bajo su palma, luego la soltaba y veía como esta volvía a la normalidad, no importaba las veces o la fuerza que él utilizara, esa pelota siempre volvía a su estado original.

¿Él podría llegar a ser esa pelota alguna vez?, ¿que a pesar de que la vida lo comprimiera a tal punto de creer dejarlo inservible él pudiera a volver a ser la misma persona que antes?, ¿podría gozar de esa capacidad?. El día de hoy le había demostrado que sí, pero nadie le aseguraría que mañana sería exactamente igual que el día de hoy, tal vez el mañana lo apaste de nuevo, pero él sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para soportarlo y volver. Lo meditó un poco más con algo más de confianza y pensó que tal vez haberse cruzado con esa chica le sirvió para darle una pequeña lección. Quizás algún día se cruzaría nuevamente con ella y le agradecería, pero por ahora, se enfocaría en superarse cada día más.

—Saga ¿estás ahí? —se escucha la voz de Kanon afuera, adiós a la tranquilidad.

—Tal vez está descansando —la voz de otra persona resonó.

—Ese maldito todavía debe estar holgazaneando. —lo escuchó afuera de su cuarto— ¡Muy bien Saga mueve tu trasero, vamos a… ¿qué ocurre contigo? —Kanon había abierto la puerta y este se había quedado en el umbral mirándolo extrañado.

—Nada, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, ¿no sabes tocar acaso? —le pregunta sentándose en la cama mientras ambos se golpeaban con la mirada.

—Se tocar muchas cosas, mujeres por lo general, pero mi preocupación ahora está en ti, dime ¿qué hiciste con la mazmorra que tenías de habitación? —Kanon observa de arriba abajo y vuelve a mirar a su hermano—. Y yo que creía que la luz del sol no llegaba hasta este lugar —

—No fastidies y dime ¿a qué has venido? —dice mientras se sienta en su cama y deja de lado la pelota.

—Aioros está preocupado por ti, te vio bajar esta mañana al pueblo y llegar sin armar un lio —Kanon entró y se paseo por la habitación como buscando algo que rompiera con el orden.

—Eso no es asunto suyo —Saga lo ve con el ceño fruncido, odiaba la mala costumbre de su hermano en no respetar su espacio.

—Lo sé, pero díselo a él, es más insistente de lo que creí. — Kanon se asomó por la ventana, afuera el día estaba hermoso, iba a lanzarle otra broma a su hermano, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió dejarlo así por el momento, quizás con su mal humor podría cambiar hasta el clima.

—Lo siento si me preocupo por mis amigos, —el castaño entra e inspeccionando la habitación con una mirada rápida, ahora entendía porque el dragón marino había tardado tanto, tan solo hace unas semanas Saga había estado con una crisis que lo mantenía recluido en su cuarto a no ser que tuviera misiones que hacer o ir a algún entrenamiento. Por lo general se mantenía con la habitación a oscuras y desordenada, pero ahora estaba todo en orden y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y eso a Aioros le fascinaba— Pareces estar de buen humor. —

—Define buen humor, por favor. —dijo Kanon.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, —dice y se dirige donde Saga y se sienta, la verdad era que no tenía buena cara, pero el ambiente no tenía esa aura oscura y triste, más bien, era algo normal—vine porque necesito hacer unos trámites en el pueblo, y todos están ocupados con la fiesta de primavera que está organizando la señorita Athena, y bueno, tu hoy bajaste al pueblo y no tuviste ningún problema, así que ¿me acompañas? —le dijo pasando un brazo detrás de la espalda. Apenas llegó de su misión en Alemania, Aioros le comentó que era él el encargado de supervisar todo para el festival, que Camus, Shaka y Mu eran los encargados del proyecto en físico, pero que toda decisión tenía que aprobarla él y Shion.

Saga no sabía bien si ir o no, hoy había salido todo bien, pero no quería tampoco tentar a su suerte.

—Kanon irá también —le dice creyendo que así podía convencerlo. Saga le regala una mirada de fastidio, obviamente eso no lo convencería—, vamos es solo ir a buscar un par de cosas y volveremos. El pedido que hice hace diez días debió haber llegado hoy en la mañana. —

—De acuerdo. —dice finalmente, ¿qué podría hacerle bajar otra vez?. Además, el sol estaba por ponerse, ya las actividades en el pueblo debieran estar terminando, por lo que no habría mucha gente.

—Muy bien, ¡vamos! —Aioros no cabía en su emoción, se levantó y salió de la habitación seguido de Kanon. Saga se incorporó con algo de pereza, respiró profundo y botó el aire con fuerza mientras se golpeaba las mejillas, estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Sobre la cama había dejado la pelota de espuma, la tomó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con los otros dos. Internamente les rogó a los dioses de que no se arruinara el día.

 **oOo**

Llegaron al pueblo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, Aioros se había dedicado todo el camino a hablar sobre el festival de primavera que se celebraría dentro de tres meses en las afueras del pueblo, por el camino que da al bosque, donde todos los caballeros debían participar en la organización, tanto la elite dorada como el resto de la orden y sería en conjunto con los habitantes del pueblo, todo con el fin de concluir los deseos de su Diosa.

El trio de santos se encaminaron, Aioros se encargaba de que no hubiera silencio, ya que era en ese momento cuando el cosmos de Saga se volvía inestable.

—¿Qué es lo que vinimos a buscar exactamente? —preguntó Kanon, mientras giraba descaradamente su cabeza al pasar por el lado de una jovencita.

—Kanon, ten más respeto —le corrigió su hermano, quien apretaba y soltaba la pelota a cada instante. Sintiendo el comienzo de una pequeña opresión en su pecho, pero que había estado controlando desde que llegó.

—Vamos, no puedes negar que era hermosa —responde y escucha algo parecido a un gruñido— ¿Y bien? —le pregunta al castaño, ignorando a su hermano. El arquero se veía particularmente feliz, desde que eran niños, siempre le gustó verlos pelear.

—Telas —respondió sin más. Ambos gemelos se miraron.

—¿Telas? —preguntaron a la vez. Aioros mantenía su cara de felicidad, mientras ambos estaban desconcertados, ¿para que quisieran unas malditas telas? Se preguntaban los dos.

—Ya llegamos, la tienda que está cruzando la plaza. —dijo Aioros, cruzando junto con sus dos compañeros. La tienda se encontraba a mitad de cuadra y por fuera no se veía la gran cosa.

Al entrar quedaron sorprendidos por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar, casi podían decir que estaba el pueblo entero ahí. En cada costado de la tienta había rollos de telas que estaban en exhibición, la gente se empujaba para poder elegir y comprar. Aioros como pudo se metió mientras Saga y Kanon lo seguían por atrás. Esto era bastante incómodo, apenas si podías moverte con libertad sin chocar con alguien.

Saga sentía que no podría controlar su ansiedad por mucho tiempo, las mujeres que allí se encontraban iban y venían, empujándolo y golpeándolo con sus enormes carteras. Se encontró a él mismo respirando de forma irregular y una sensación desagradable amenazaba por acrecentarse en la boca del estómago. Sintió una mano que lo jaló de ahí, había sido Aioros que por fin había podido llegar al mostrador.

—No te quedes atrás —le dice, mientras que le entrega a la dependienta, una hoja. La señora lee la factura y los mira sorprendidos.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dice y sale de inmediato. Ahí en el mostrador, los tres se quedan esperando, la temperatura en el lugar era bochornosa, apenas si se podía sentir que corría algo de viento. Saga se apoyaba sobre el mesón de madera y apretaba los dedos en el borde, Aioros notó que sus dedos estaban blancos por la presión, luego subió la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos, estaba pálido y tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó por lo bajo, pero no hubo respuesta de su compañero. Bastó solo unos segundos cuando escucha algo crujir, lleva la mirada al mesón y este se había partido en el borde, donde los dedos de Saga no dejaban de hacer presión. Maldijo en voz baja, le tomó las manos y las bajó— Deberías esperar afuera, Kanon lleva a Saga afuera yo esperaré aquí —

Kanon tomó a Saga por los hombros y lo sacó del lugar, caminaron un par de pasos para alejarse de la gente que había afuera de la tienda, no sabían en que momento había llegado más gente. Saga se apoyó en un local, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, mientras llevaba una mano a su bolsillo, sacando la pelota, apretándola con desesperación y soltándola apenas unos segundos para volver apretarla lo más que podía. Cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en la pelota y eliminando el bullicio que había cerca de ellos. Respiró hondo una vez más, la bulla parecía desaparecer poco a poco, la presión en su abdomen parecía liberarse y su corazón comenzaba a llevar un ritmo más normal.

Kanon se acercó a su hermano, observándolo sin molestarlo, sabía que este estaba luchando por mantenerse estable, solo se quedaría ahí hasta que él pudiera estabilizarse por completo, confiaba en su hermano, sabía que podía hacerlo.

—¿Estas mejor? —pregunta el dragón al verlo incorporarse y abriendo sus ojos. Saga solo asiente y Kanon suaviza la expresión de su rostro— Espérame aquí iré a ayudar a Aioros, no tardo. —Saga volvió a asentir y Kanon se marchó rápidamente. Saga volvió a concentrarse, podía sentir como el flujo de sangre pasaba por todo el cuerpo, apoyó su espalda en el mismo local y se cruzó de brazos esperando, miró el cielo, ya se había oscurecido. Pasó una de sus manos por la cara quitándose el sudor frio de la frente, cuando su vista se clavó en alguien que pasaba en la calle contraria, al otro lado de la plaza.

No era la mejor imagen, pero podía ver la silueta de la joven de aquel día, viniendo desde una de las calles, en esa dirección se encontraba la cafetería. Iba con un vestido azul y el cabello suelto mientras caminaba del gancho de una mujer, en dirección al oeste. La quedó observando hasta que ambas siluetas se perdieron de su vista.

—Ya estamos listos, ¿Cómo te sientes? —La voz de Aioros lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Estoy bien —le dice, y ve como le arrojan algo mientras lo atrapa, era un rollo de tela. Miró a la dirección de donde venía, y vio a Kanon acarrear varios rollos.

—Ahora que estas mejor deberías ayudarnos con esto, toma —le dice y le entrega otros cuatro rollos. Los tres iban cargados con cinco rollos de lino blanco y tul dorado— Hora de irnos, si sigo un momento más aquí enloqueceré. —Dice Kanon, aunque no sería el único que lo hiciera.

Los tres cargaron como pudieron los rollos de tela, Aioros y Kanon comenzaron a caminar mientras Saga se quedaba observando por el sitio donde la chica había desaparecido. La voz de su hermano lo llamó y este cargado como los demás siguió el camino.

* * *

El día anterior había sido frustrante y Aioros se sentía culpable de que Saga haya llegado medio mareado a su templo. El castaño de reojo miraba al moreno quien se encontraba unos metros lejos de él, el entrenamiento matutino estaba por terminar y él quería acercarse a su amigo para disculparse, saber cómo se sentía, si podía ayudar en algo, en lo que sea. Dohko dio por finalizada otra jornada de entrenamientos y para eso los hizo correr cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la arena.

—Hola —Le dice el castaño estando a un lado del moreno. Aioros lo había alcanzo en la segunda vuelta, con algo de pena en tocar el tema del día anterior.

—Hola —le responde Saga parcamente, el entrenamiento había sido durísimo, lo delataba el sudor que lo envolvía al punto de pegar su ropa al cuerpo.

Silencio

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta. Saga lo mira de reojo, había algo extraño aquí. Pasan la tercera vuelta.

—Bien —es la sutil respuesta, Aioros se muerde la lengua, esto sería más difícil de lo que creía. Así que tenía dos opciones o estirar el pre dialogo con preguntas y respuestas simples o iba directo al grano.

—Sabes, quería disculparme… —dice jadeando— fue muy imprudente de mi parte haber insistido en que me acompañaras al pueblo, —Saga lo mira con toda su atención— pero es que estaba tan contento por tu progreso de ayer en la mañana, habías llegado de tan buen humor que pensé que podrías lograrlo una segunda vez —jadea y toma un poco de aire, la garganta se le comienza a secar— , además estaba confiado de que si ibas con alguien cercano podría ser menos complicado, —se ríe— que tonto… —Aioros no sabía cómo terminar ese monologo suyo e iban recién en la décima vuelta. Pronto el silencio se hizo presente, no era un buen indicio para el castaño.

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, —dice jadeante el moreno al ver como Aioros disponía en alejarse— supongo que tenté a mi suerte… —respira— al igual que tú pensé que podría ser menos incomodo el ir contigo y Kanon, pero… —hace una pausa, se completaban quince vueltas— supongo que no funciona de esa manera. Gracias por preocuparte por mi progreso, —Saga le regala una sonrisa y le palmea el hombro— significa mucho para mí. —Ya eran veinte vueltas.

—De nada —responde, en realidad no tenía mucho ya que decirle, Saga le había dicho todo y se había sacado un peso de encima. No podía evitar sentirse mal por sus problemas, ni sentirse feliz por sus progresos, que saberse el culpable de que retrocediera lo que con tanto esfuerzo hizo por su cuenta le devastaba hasta un punto inimaginable, o no, para el geminiano— Espero no arruinarlo la próxima vez —sonríe y Saga se alegra de que el cosmos de Aioros volviera a ser el mismo.

La conversación de ellos pronto se hizo más fluida, tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando habían pasado las treinta vueltas y que no quedaba mucho para terminar su entrenamiento. Saga le prometió que le invitaría un café el día que él se hubiera librado de aquella crisis tan molesta y Aioros le prometió que lo apoyaría en todo lo que tuviera en su alcance. Cuando terminaron las cincuenta vueltas ambos se iban como los amigos que habían sido desde el comienzo, antes de que cualquier guerra o envidia se interpusieran entre ambos.

* * *

Hola querubines!, volví después de... no sé cuantos días. la verdad es que no pensé que podría gustarles la historia, es que siempre que tengo algo llega la inseguridad cuando ya le he publicado y me martifico con eso jajaja, pero de verdad estoy feliz de que le hayn dado una oportunidad sobre todo a **Radamanthys'Queen, Mago del hielo, Monik83 y Tankar 856**. Por sus comentarios, besitos enormes para ustedes y espero les guste este capitulo igual.

Y obviamente a los lectores fantasmas que andan por ahí, sí tu, gracias.

Bueno, creo que no es un secreto para nadie que Saga está algo mal de la cabeza, si bien es algo que se ve en toda la serie, yo quise darle un toque más humano y que no fuera por obra de los dioses que esté curado y sanado de su pequeño estrago mental, por lo que esto fue algo mas sutil en comparación con lo de la serie.

Esperemos que pueda llevar a cabo su meta y no quede en el camino, cualquier cosa puede pasar con ese hombre.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero les guste este capítulo y nos leemos pronto (espero).


	3. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí

_Disclaimer: SS no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo con motivos de entretención sin fines de Lucro._

* * *

 **Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.  
**.

El día siguió todo con normalidad, Saga se había quedado en el santuario para ayudar a Aioros con algunas ideas para el festival, los materiales que tendrían que ocupar, la mano de obra y el tiempo aproximado en terminarlo. Al final habían acordado junto con la gente del pueblo que serían ellos quienes traerían la comida, como una muestra de unión. Por lo que llevarían platos tradicionales griegos y alguno que otro plato internacional. Se había incluido también un grupo de coro para darle ambientación y aun así quedaba pendiente el tema de la decoración.

—Mi idea es que solo quede el tul dorado alrededor de los pilares y árboles para que los cables no se vean y darle un toque más mágico, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Aioros a Saga, quien en realidad no le interesaba mucho si es que los benditos cables estaban a la vista o no.

—Si tú lo dices, ¿Qué harás con la decoración?, aparte del bendito tul. —preguntó recargándose por completo en el sofá de la sala, sin muchas ganas de saber en realidad.

—Estaba pensando en luces artificiales, velas y flores. —dice, Saga intentó imaginarse todo, incluso cerró los ojos para evitar la distracción visual, pero nada, definitivamente la decoración no era lo suyo— Fue una idea de la señorita Athena en realidad, ella tenía decenas de folletos con esas ideas. —

—Ya pensaba yo que toda esa sensibilidad no podía venir de ti —se ríe y Aioros lo imita. La idea más parecía de una boda que de un festival.

—Muy gracioso… —El castaño da un respingo y se lleva una mano a la cara acongojado— ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo tengo un pedido que hacer mañana!, Dioses lo había olvidado. —

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta preocupado por la cara de su amigo, Aioros se veía totalmente contrariado.

—Acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer el pedido de las flores mañana, maldición. —dice revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos.

—¿No es mañana tu vuelo junto a Athena? —recordó Saga. Siendo Aioros la mano derecha de la diosa en los asuntos del festival de primavera, pasaba una gran cantidad de tiempo al lado de Saori y eso incluía viajes espontáneos a Japón u a otros lares.

—Lo es, pero no puedo posponer el vuelo o posponer el pedido, son flores que hay que encargar con mucho tiempo de anticipación para que estén listas para la fecha. —el castaño revisa en su libreta de pedidos repasando página por página demasiado rápido una y otra vez, con los nervios había olvidado donde había escrito esa cosa tan importante.

—¿Alguien más puede hacerlo? —preguntó el moreno luego de un largo silencio. Había estado meditando la situación y había pensado que no sería mala idea darle una mano.

—Mu y Camus tienen una reunión mañana con los planos del terreno, Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria están ocupados con la construcción de la pérgola y el escenario, —le dice recordando las tareas que le había designados a sus compañeros— podría enviar a Afrodita, pero partió ayer en misión y creo tardará unos días, Shura me mandará por un tubo con solo insinuárselo y definitivamente no le dejaré el encargo a Death o Kanon. —

—Yo iré —dice inmediatamente.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás seguro? —le pregunta incrédulo, no es porque no confiara en él en que no hiciera lo que se necesitaba, pero su pequeño problema con el control de su ansiedad era un tema— No es necesario si no quieres. —

—No es problema, ¿Qué podría pasar?, solo sería encargar flores y listo. —Le dice confiado por fuera, pero por dentro se moría de miedo— Solo déjame anotado las flores que quieres y la cantidad. —

Aioros lo meditó un poco, no podía rechazar su oferta, lo haría sentir horrible, pero se preocupaba también por él.

—De acuerdo, veamos… creo que tengo anotado por aquí el tema de las flores… —dice el castaño buscando en una libreta donde tenía anotado cada cosa para evitar caer en el olvido, aunque no funcionara del todo— ¡Aquí!, Gladiolos, Tulipanes, Lirios, Azucenas y Rosas. —Dice mientras anota todo en otro papel detallando la cantidad de cada flor— La señorita Athena quiere algo colorido. —

Aioros le entrega el papel a Saga, y a pesar de que este lo toma no lo suelta y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Saga le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, aguantando sin darse cuenta la respiración hasta que Aioros rompió el silencio.

—Por favor, si no estás seguro puedes no hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas obligado —la preocupación en su rostro estaba marcada y sentía la potente mirada verde sobre la suya que le pedía su palabra de honor.

—Lo prometo, confía en mí, no pasará nada. —Le dice finalmente, Aioros soltó el pequeño papel con las indicaciones de donde tenía que ir y como había que pagar.

Un par de horas después, cuando ya no había ni un rastro de la luz del sol Aioros se marchó dejando al moreno solo con sus emociones agolpándose en su mente, no sabiendo si había tomado la mejor de las decisiones al ofrecerse, pero se sintió como un inútil al no poder ayudar a su amigo en algo tan simple y mundano como era la organización de una fiesta. No quería sentirse resguardado ni sobreprotegido, no iba con él, no era parte de él sentirse así y le molestaba que lo excluyera solo porque él no puede estar parado en medio de tanta gente por más de cinco segundos. Se demostraría a él mismo y a Aioros que podía ser lo suficientemente útil para él aún con su pequeña crisis existencial.

* * *

El entrenamiento diario había terminado y Saga se apresuró en volver a su templo para darse un baño y cambiarse para bajar al pueblo, había sido optimista desde que despertó y no se permitiría quitarse esa confianza de encima de sus hombros. Vestido con una polera con mangas larga gris oscuro, unos jeans claros y un par de deportivas bajo sin preocupaciones del templo con la nota que le había dejado Aioros en uno de sus bolsillos junto a una tarjeta. Salió de los terrenos del santuario, pensando en otras cosas, intentando engañar a su mente y que esta no le jugara una mala pasada.

Sintió como su optimismo comenzaba a flaquear con solo haber pasado un par de casas, respiró profundo y botó el aire por completo intentando mantener la confianza que tenía hacia tan solo unas horas, y parecía estarle resultando pues su corazón comenzó a palpitar con menor intensidad o por lo menos eso era lo que él sentía, siguió su camino seguro por el centro del pueblo, Saga sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans el papel que el castaño le había dado y que le había dado las indicaciones unas quince veces. Miró la dirección, si no más recordaba la florería que debía ir a buscar estaba a la vuelta de una plazoleta, lo bueno de todo esto es que aquella florería no estaba tan lejos de la entrada, bien podría demorarse apenas unos minutos y podría salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Caminó apenas unas cuadras, Saga intentaba no fijarse en los rostros de las personas que pasaban a su lado, mirar los nombres de las calles, los detalles de las casas y de algunas tiendas lo ayudaban, sino temía que ocurriera lo mismo que la primera vez, esa sensación de ver a la cara de las personas y sentir como estas los juzgaban con la mirada era perturbador, era como si vieran a través de su alma, de su podrida y condenada alma.

Sacudió su cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos, sentía nuevamente el corazón apretarse y eso no era un buen indicio, retomó sus ciclos de respiraciones para serenarse, después de analizar todas las sensaciones que tuvo en sus antiguos ataques, sabía que lo primero era esa maldita sensación de que alguien estuviera apretando su corazón y de ahí luego vendría el resto, y que manteniendo eso controlado podía darse por satisfecho.

No se demoró tanto como él creía en llegar a la tienda, era modesta, no muy grande, las vitrinas con anaqueles llenos con bouquets de rosas eran los más comunes, en todos sus colores y otros en colores fantasías, también había lirios adornados con algunos no me olvides y otras plantas verdes que no reconocía. Se quedó unos minutos afuera, dudando en entrar, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo que la última vez que fue con Aioros y Kanon. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía estar pensando así ahora que había llegado tan lejos, más cuando había sido él quien se había ofrecido y además había dado su palabra de que no habría problema, que podría solucionarlo y no podía defraudar a su mejor amigo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando su cabeza investigando el sitio, había apenas unas cuatro personas mayores y unos dos niños quienes iban con sus madres además de las vendedoras. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, cerrando tan lento como cuando entró. Tomó un papel de la expendedora y esperó a que lo llamaran, en su mente trataba de recordar algo que pudiera mantenerlo concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera en las personas de ahí dentro. Echó un vistazo al número que había sacado y lo recordó, cerró los ojos, sería más fácil así. Justo había encontrado algo con qué mantener su mente ocupada, en alguna pelea con su hermano, repasaba una y otra vez alguna escena que había tenido con él en los últimos días, quien podría decir que su hermano serviría para algo.

Tan enfrascado que estaba con su recuerdo que no sintió que alguien se acercaba a él sino hasta que sintió algo jalar de su polera, abrió lentamente un ojo y vio a una pequeña con un vestido rosa pálido adornado por unos bordados de flores blancas mirándolo con sus ojos grandes. El moreno cerró otra vez su ojo ignorándola, tal vez así se marcharía, pero no fue así la niña siguió tironeando de la polera y a Saga ya le estaba hartando que lo hiciera.

—Señor, ¿está dormido? —le pregunta la pequeña, Saga la mira de mala gana— Ah no estas dormido, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿compras flores para tu novia? —pregunta otra vez.

—No —responde. La niña que no pasaba de los cinco años no se quedó conforme con eso.

—¿Es para tu novio? —Saga frunció el ceño, los niños de ahora no tenían el mínimo de filtro o respeto ¿o qué?.

—No —responde otra vez. Mirando a otra dirección con los brazos cruzados ignorándola nuevamente.

—Eres raro —ese comentario tan inocente le hizo volver la vista a la pequeña que lo miraba con desconfianza, con los mismos ojos grandes sin pestañar en ningún momento.

—¡Sophía! —la llamo una mujer cerca del mesón donde estaba siendo atendida, la niña se fue con su madre quien a simple vista parecía recibir un regaño, aun así, la niña no le quitaba la vista a Saga, y era tan condenadamente incomodo que él se estaba poniendo nervioso. La niña le comentó algo a su madre que no alcanzó a escuchar haciendo que la mujer virara en dirección suya.

Él apretó los dientes, ahora tenía a la madre y a la chiquilla mirándolos fijamente, era imposible ignorarlas. La sensación de que el corazón se le comprimía volvió, pero con más fuerza, tanto así que llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando calmar su respiración que se había vuelto agitada. Un par se señoras se acercaron preocupadas.

—¿Joven te encuentras bien? —le preguntó una anciana tomándolo del antebrazo para llamar su atención, Saga le da un vistazo a quien se había acercado y en vez de ver la cara de la anciana vio una totalmente pálida, demacrada, no tenía ojos, en su lugar eran dos orificios tan negros como el abismo del mismo infierno, la boca morada y pequeños capilares morados adornaban su rostro. Saga da un paso hacia atrás, otra persona se acerca haciéndole la misma pregunta, y al igual que la anciana tenía la misma cara, miró al fondo donde se encontraba la niña con su madre y se dio cuenta que también estaban de la misma forma, todos en la tienda parecían almas del más allá.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás, el corazón le latía con fuerza, se llevó la otra mano a la frente, estaba sudando, sentía frío y como todo le daba. Las imágenes de las personas en el lugar eran tétricas y veía flashes de esas personas acercándose donde él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, debía evitar mirar, necesitaba calmarse.

Un pitillo en los oídos y a lo lejos escuchaba que alguien le hablaba.

—¿Estás bien, quieres que llame a una ambulancia? —pregunta la vendedora. Él niega con la cabeza. Levantó la cabeza y vio a las personas en el lugar como eran normalmente, todas con la preocupación tatuada en la cara.

—Gracias, solo necesito algo de aire —dice con la voz grave y pastosa, saliendo de ese lugar lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas. Afuera echó un vistazo a la calle, afortunadamente esa vez estaba algo vacía, avanzó en dirección a la salida del pueblo, primero a paso acelerado, luego se hallaba corriendo, agradeció mentalmente estar cerca de la salida no tardaría mucho en sentirse seguro. Salió del pueblo en poco tiempo y siguió hasta que encontró la arboleda que estaba a un lado del camino al santuario. Siguió hasta que se decidió en dejar de correr, se apoyó en el tronco del árbol más grande del lugar, respirando agitadamente, mientras que empuñaba uno de sus manos.

Se sentía frustrado, había estado todo controlado, pero con que un par de personas lo miren, se iba todo al carajo, apretó a un más el puño enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil y cobarde, atestándole un puñetazo al árbol remeciéndolo, botando alguna que otras hojas, los pájaros que descansaban en él volaron rápidamente fuera de ahí, dio un segundo golpe y sintió el crujir de la madera, estaba por dar el tercero cuando escucha algo proveniente de atrás del árbol.

—Si sigues golpeando así a este pobre árbol terminarás tumbándolo y a mi aplastándome con él. —escucha una vocecita que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Detrás de aquel árbol que le había servido como bolsa de boxeo salió una joven de cabellos castaño claro. Saga la reconoce, es la misma joven que lo había ayudado hace días atrás— Imagino que no está de buen humor hoy, pero debo pedirle que no maltrate a este árbol —la sonrisa que le regala se ve sincera, como la de esa vez.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte. —fue su parca respuesta. Saga se voltea no muy seguro de seguir una conversación con ella, por eso no ve el gesto de curiosidad en la cara de la joven quien lo detiene cuando este se alejaba de ella.

—¡Espere por favor! —dice alargando su mano a su dirección, estaba apenas a unos centímetros de los cabellos azules de aquel sujeto—. Su voz me resulta familiar, —lo medita, rebuscando rápidamente en su memoria, esa voz tan particular no la tenía cualquier persona en el pueblo. Mientras tanto él sigue en su sitio, esperando lo que tuviera que decir— Es el hombre que hizo estragos en el lado este del pueblo —Saga apenas hace una mueca de sonrisa resignada, iba a contestarle cuando escucha nuevamente la voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo volverse en sus pasos con el corazón latiendo relativamente más rápido—, y también es el hombre que ayudó al anciano. Tal parece que le gusta hacerse notar —Ella le dedica una sonrisa entrecerrando sus ojos y él se queda helado ante tal revelación de sus acciones, aún más proveniente de alguien como ella.

—¿Cómo sabes…? —

—En este pueblo los chismes corren más rápido que el correo. La vez que nos topamos la gente había hablado de una persona alta de cabellos azules, nada usual por este lugar y cuando se corrió la noticia del hombre que había salvado aquel anciano dieron las mismas características, por lo que no fue muy difícil asociarlo —ella camina un par de pasos hacia él y le extiende una mano. Saga la mira, la analiza de pie a cabeza, el vestido largo negro con detalles marrones y mangas tres cuartos con un sutil escote, para nada vulgar, el cabello ondulado suelto y un sombrero marrón, sus ojos pardos puestos en él, pero no en su cara.

El moreno la imita, extiende su mano y la envuelve en un saludo cordial. Ella le sonríe y una brisa ligera pasa entre ellos.

—Mucho gusto Señor, es un placer conocerlo, aunque sea de formas poco convencionales. —le dice y quita su mano de la suya.

—El placer es mío, pero créeme que no lo hago apropósito. —Y era toda la verdad, el hecho que se haya encontrado con ella en situaciones extrañas no lo había previsto jamás— Lamento lo de hace un momento, no fue mi intención molestar tu descanso. —suelta enseguida. Él la ve girarse y palpar el árbol con la mano derecha, rodeo un poco el árbol y se agachó retirando algo del suelo, era una guitarra muy pequeña.

—No se preocupe, aunque debo decir que me dio un susto que no se imagina, —dice agachándose hasta quedar sentada apoyándose en el tronco— ¿Por qué no se sienta un momento? —le dice palmeando el espacio a un lado de ella. Saga no supo que hacer, por un momento se quedó de pie pensando en quedarse o no con ella— Vamos no voy a morderlo. —le dice con cierta gracia, que Saga no pudo evitar soltar una risa, había faltado aquello para convencerlo.

Se acomodó a un lado de ella sin invadir mucho su espacio personal, agradecía que el tronco fuera ancho y pudiera albergar a ambos. Apoyó su espalda en el tronco y estiró una de sus piernas mientras la otra estaba doblada sosteniendo uno de sus brazos.

—Dígame, ¿Qué le han hecho para que esté a punto de romper el árbol? —la oye decir, él la mira y no ve maldad alguna, no dobles sentidos en aquella simple, pero a la vez compleja pregunta. Saga traga saliva y frunce el ceño—. Puede decírmelo, a veces es mejor contarle las cosas a alguien desconocido, uno se libera expresando lo que nos aqueja a los demás. —le dice y él lo piensa, ¿Qué podría pasarle si le cuenta?, nada obviamente.

—Vine al pueblo a hacer un favor a un amigo, —comienza, su tono de voz serio se escucha en medio de toda esa tranquilidad— pero tengo un problema con el lugar y no puedo controlar lo que siento y… —

—Te frustra no poder hacer algo tan fácil y cotidiano. —termina ella su oración, Saga agacha la mirada, era cierto— Pasé por eso hace años, recuerdo que una vez enloquecí porque no podía encontrar el bloqueo de la ventana, era verano y en mi desesperación tropecé con el armario, boté todo, caí al suelo y me lastimé. No hablé con nadie en una semana. —Saga la escucha atento— Lloré como jamás lo había hecho, rompí cosas y lastimé a mi familia, no físicamente claro —recalca—, pero un día pensé las cosas de un modo diferente, que le estaba haciendo daño a la gente que quería y a mí misma.

Saga se quedó escuchándola atentamente, meditando cada una de sus palabras, ¿Era así como estaban sucediendo las cosas?, no quería eso, él no quería hacerle más daño a nadie más, ni tampoco quería seguir sufriendo.

—A veces la ira y la impotencia nos bloquea y no nos deja ver que tenemos las herramientas para superar los problemas —siguió con su monologo mientras llevaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

Impotencia e ira, ese era su problema, aunque esos sentimientos no eran contra el pueblo, sino con él mismo.

—No quiero lastimar a nadie —lo dejó salir—, pero soy alguien peligroso. —ella lo escucha y suaviza su mirada.

—Las personas peligrosas no ayudan al resto, lo que hiciste con ese hombre fue muy noble y valiente de tu parte, nadie lo hubiera hecho. Si tu no hubieras estado ese hombre probablemente habría muerto. —le responde, Saga no está convencido de eso, sabe que en cualquier momento él podría no controlarse.

—Solo soy un cobarde. —dice. Ella sabe lo que se siente estar frustrado, de sentirse minimizado, pero sabe también que es posible salir de ese estado.

—No lo eres, si lo fueras no vendrías después de la primera vez y aquí estás, —dice entusiasmada, más incluso que él mismo y eso le sorprende— puedo ayudarte, quizás solo necesites a alguien quien te guie en ese estado. Y no es por presumir, pero soy una excelente maestra —bromea, Saga la mira y se siente extraño, nadie se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Todo el mundo le decía que tenía que hacerlo solo, a excepción de Aioros, quien decía que solo era cosa de proponérselo, y no los culpaba eran buenos consejos, pero esto era otra cosa.

—Gracias —dice. Con la sonrisa algo apagada no muy convencido.

—Bien mi buen señor, ahora… —

—Saga —dice, la chica queda entre sorprendida y perpleja—, mi nombre es Saga. —le repite harto que lo trate como si fuera un anciano.

—Bien Saga, ahora lo primero que tenemos que hacer es relajarnos un momento y luego volveremos al pueblo, aun tienes que terminar el favor para tu amigo. —habla emocionada, él la mira y siente que contagia algo de su ánimo. Saga la mira y ella se acomoda con su pequeña guitarra y toca las cuerdas pasando una de sus manos naciendo unas melodías vibrantes y exóticas, una que nunca había escuchado antes, sin lugar a duda aquello no era una guitarra, pero era relajante, no sabía por qué, pero parecía que lo transportaba a otro lugar, tan así que casi podía sentir el olor salado del mar. La suavidad de su voz era un bálsamo a sus oídos, tan acorde con la melodía que lo deja encantado. A medida que sigue su canción él se siente complacido, hecha su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose por completo en el tronco y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la música y su voz.

Relajó por completo sus hombros, ahora había notado lo tenso que se encontraba, relajó su mandíbula y respiró tranquilo como si no tuviera que preocuparse de hacerlo, solo se dejó llevar. Era una poesía hecha melodía que lo atrapaba y no lo soltaba, se sintió transportado lejos de ahí, desconectado del mundo para sumirte en uno totalmente diferente, agradable y cautivante. Saga por ese momento había dejado de lado sus preocupaciones, sus ataduras y problemas existenciales, por ese momento se estaba sintiendo uno más quien disfruta de las cosas simples.

El apague de su voz lo volvió a la realidad, no abruptamente, sino más bien como quien despierta de un agradable sueño.

—Lo haces muy bien —dice Saga finalmente, en realidad quería decir estupendo, grandioso, pero no le salían esas palabras.

—Gracias, es un don —ríe, ella coloca el ukelele sobre sus piernas extendidas y disfruta de la brisa de viento que pasa— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta. Saga lleva la cabeza hacia atrás y piensa.

—Si, eres buena con esto —él le sigue el juego y ambos ríen.

—Te lo dije —rió.

Conversaron de cosas triviales, Saga le preguntó por su instrumento y quedó en enseñarle a tocarlo. Así el tiempo se fue pasando entre los arboles y el viento, hasta que la joven decidió que era hora de partir.

—Hora de irnos —Ella toma sus cosas e intenta levantarse. Saga se adelanta y toma uno de sus brazos con firmeza sin llegar a ser agresivo, ella acepta y busca su mano. Se siente un cosquilleo cuando ambas manos se tocan. Algo nuevo y extraño que ambos dejaron pasar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta, él le había dicho el suyo y si ella iba a ser su guía a partir de ahora, lo que menos debía hacer era tratarla como a una desconocida.

Ella se sacude la falda y le sonríe— Eros —responde.

—¿Eros? —pregunta, ¿había escuchado bien?

—Es una larga historia —dice divertida. Saga sonríe, esa podría ser una buena historia para contar más adelante.

 **oOo**

Faltaban apenas dos calles, pero el lugar debía estar abierto. Ambos caminaban a paso lento por las calles, ella enganchada de su brazo. Durante el trayecto le comentó que era maestra de música en el orfanato del pueblo y que estaba formando un grupo de orquesta en el mismo orfanato donde practicaban en las tardes, además de unas cuantas anécdotas con los niños en el orfanato. Saga la escuchaba atentamente e intentaba participar en la conversación, aunque a veces solía perderse en sus pensamientos o le daban repentinos ataques de ansiedad y cuando eso pasaba ella daba pequeños apretones en su brazo para llamar su atención bombardeándolo a preguntas.

—¿Y cuál es el favor que pidió tu amigo? —pregunta.

Se quedan un momento de pie, habían llegado a la florería, el olor intenso de las flores se sentía hasta la entrada y había un grupo de personas dentro, más de lo que había antes, Saga sintió la opresión en el pecho nuevamente, tragó con dificultad e intentó calmarse.

—Flores —dice, la castaña había notado esos cambios en Saga e intuía que se debía a su ansiedad, además de que se tensaba a menudo.

—Flores —repitió ella, con la idea de que él pudiera ser más específico, pero no parecía funcionar—. Muy bien, pues vamos por esas flores entonces. —dice jalándolo suavemente, él la miró y ella parecía estar totalmente conforme, no la veía nerviosa ni nada por el estilo. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra la guiaba para que pasara primero, ella le sonrió y siguió adelante tanteando con su mano libre las superficies de las paredes.

Saga siguió después de ella y echó un vistazo a la tienda nuevamente, no había nadie de las personas que estaban antes e incluso la vendedora era otra. Por fortuna.

—¿Qué tipos de flores comprarás? —le preguntó sacándolo de su análisis visual, Saga la miró de reojo, estaba a punto de contestar, pero ella se adelantó— perdón, que tonta, no debes responder, no es de mi incumbencia —dice apenada.

—Gladiolos, Tulipanes, Lirios, Azucenas y Rosas —le respondió. Ella parece sorprendida y gira su cara hacia donde ella creía que estaba su cara, fallando por unos centímetros.

—¡Vaya, ese amigo tuyo debe estar muy enamorado o cometió un error muy grande! —Saga se ríe ante la ocurrencia, él jamás lo hubiera pensado de ese modo.

—No es para su novia, es para un evento —le dice, ella se sorprende y se sonroja suavemente emitiendo un ligero "oh" algo apenada por semejante burrada que había dicho.

—¡Eros!, ¿qué haces por aquí? —se acerca una de las vendedoras que había llegado recién— ¿vienes a comprar flores?, puedo atenderte, ven pasa por aquí. —le dice la vendedora tomándole de la mano para guiarla.

—¡Oh no!, yo no vengo a comprar, mi amigo viene, yo solo lo acompaño —dice, la vendedora la mira sorprendida y vuelve su cabeza a Saga sonriente, él se sintió incomodo con eso y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada o sentir algo la chica le habla.

—No es ningún problema, pasen yo tomaré el pedido, por aquí —la castaña seguía sonriente y él sigue a la vendedora hasta el mesón guiándola despacio, para que nadie chocara con ella, hasta que llegaron al mesón.

—Qué bueno que Delia estaba de turno hoy, de otra forma tendríamos que haber esperado más tiempo —le dice bajito, Saga asiente con la cabeza y se reprende por eso.

La joven toma el pedido, había sido muy amable y paciente, eso fue conveniente, además de que se la pasaba conversando con su nueva amiga, aminorándole el estrés. La vendedora pide amablemente la tarjeta y este se la entrega de inmediato, dejando a la joven tras el mesón perpleja, casi pega un grito al ver que la tarjeta tenía el logo de organización Graud. Por lo que por unos segundos la gente de allí se les quedó viendo fijamente, la vendedora feliz le entregó la factura y la tarjeta de vuelta. Una vez listos le dan la fecha, despidiéndose exageradamente de ellos, Saga agradece y salen de la tienda de una vez, con un peso menos sobre su cuerpo y algo más relajado por estar afuera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, él porque aún necesitaba algo de tiempo para quitarse esa sensación de ahogo y ella porque le daba su espacio, no quería llenarlo nuevamente con preguntas. El silencio entre ambos era ameno, pero fue interrumpido por un pitillo.

—Ya es hora de irme, —comenta mientras apagaba el aparato que sonaba en su bolso, un pequeño cuadrado, un reloj pensó Saga— tengo que ir al orfanato, ya es casi hora de que empiece las practicas —explica, sacando de su bolso un tubo plegable que alargó para empezar a caminar.

—Te acompañaré. —Saga se colocó a su lado y ella se sorprendió, creía que ya había sido suficiente para él.

—No es necesario, no me perderé, tengo los pasos de los caminos contados y anotados aquí —le dice apuntando su cabeza con el dedo, tal parecía que tenía la sonrisa tatuada en la cara y eso, era algo que no sabía como expresarlo, era como si lo calmara.

—Me aseguraré de que llegues bien —La castaña le regala un gracias y vuelve a enganchar su brazo con el de él y siguen su camino.

—¿Así que trabajas para la organización Graud? —dijo con su inocente curiosidad—, Entonces ¿Conoces a Saori Kiddo?, ¿dime que se siente trabajar para ella?, he oído que es una persona realmente bondadosa, casi la comparan con un Dios, yo no sé que tal será, pero me gustaría conocerla en algún momento. El orfanato donde trabajo es apadrinado por la organización… —Saga no negó ni afirmó nada acerca de la conjetura sacada por la castaña, era mejor así, mientras menos supiera de su relación con el santuario, menos sabría de su pasado.

El camino se le había vuelto más corto de lo que él esperaba, no sabía si era el parloteo incesante de ella quien lo mantenía ausente del resto o era que tenía en verdad un don especial para esto como ella decía, pero sería interesante averiguarlo.

 **oOo**

Había dejado a la extraña chica en el orfanato y su sorpresa fue grande al saber que era el mismo lugar donde él y su hermano habían pasado parte de su infancia en el pasado, antes de que Shion y su maestro fueran por ellos para llevarlos al santuario. Evidentemente estaba cambiado, demasiado a su parecer, habían expandido los terrenos y cercado el lugar con una muralla de piedras grises apiladas perfectamente, con unas rejas de metal colocadas en el centro para la entrada. Se atrevió a mirar a través de ella cuando la dejó ahí, la vieja casona estaba remodelada y había más arboles de los que recordaba que ayudaban a cercar el lugar junto con algunos arbustos llenos de flores.

Una vez ella había entrado a la casona se dispuso a volver por el mismo camino, ese orfanato se encontraba unos kilómetros antes de la entrada al Santuario. Caminó lentamente mirando cada detalle que había evitado observar durante su ida, pero que no podía evitar ahora estando solo, cada paso, cada rincón le recordaba su infancia, aquella en la que caminaba por esos mismos lugares, ya sea por cualquier motivo, un paseo o buscando a su travieso hermano luego de una de sus escapadas.

No había malos recuerdos de ese lugar o de la gente que allí vivía, pero si había nostalgia, mucha. En ese momento él era ajeno a todo lo que vendría después, había sido libre y feliz como no lo había hecho, incluso luego de haber recibido su armadura. Era pequeño e inocente, en ese tiempo no había ni una pizca de maldad en su corazón, no había soberbia alguna, ni ego que pudiera empañar su vida, de pronto pensó: ¿qué habría pasado si él no hubiera decidido irse con Shion ese día?, ¿habría podido ser alguien más que un simple pueblerino?, ¿La relación con su hermano habría sido diferente?, probablemente si, ¿habría opacado su alma si no hubiera pisado jamás ese santuario?

Nunca lo sabría.

Llegó a su templo cuando aún había algo de sol que alumbrara el lugar, al final las cosas habían resultado de acuerdo con las indicaciones de su amigo, no como él esperaba, pero agradecido de no haber decepcionado a Aioros. Obviamente parte de que todo se diera sin que él destruyera nada fue la presencia de aquella mujer, era extraño de cierta manera, por que se sentía con tanta paz a su lado, así como la vez que se quitó la vida frente a Athena y agonizó en sus brazos. Era reconfortante, se sentía humano, no juzgado, ni discriminado. Esperaba devolverle el favor en alguna oportunidad, hacerle saber lo agradecido que se encontraba con ella, por ayudarlo por segunda vez.

Saga se echó en la cama cansado por el ajetreo del día con la idea aún en la cabeza de agradecerle a la muchacha, aunque no sabía muy bien como podría hacerlo, no la conocía lo suficiente. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera azulada gruñendo por no saber que hacer. Quizás si solo bajaba una vez más para darle las gracias en persona sería suficiente.

* * *

Hola a todos, les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste. Besos!


End file.
